When shippers and other delivery companies ship products to users, the products often require cooling. For example, if a user orders dairy products from a grocery store for delivery, the products may require a container that maintains a temperature below a specified temperature to prevent spoilage. In some instances, certain products in an order require different amounts of cooling than other products. For example, an order from the grocery store may include dairy products that require a shipping temperature of 32-35 degrees F. and frozen items that require a shipping temperature of less than 32 degrees F., such as 0 degrees F. Typically, delivery companies will ship products requiring different shipping temperatures via separate containers.
Current applications for delivering products to a user do not allow different cooled temperature zones in the same recyclable delivery container.